Love Lessons
by The Scrawny Scarecrow
Summary: How can I be so stupid! All I had to do was help her seduce that GUY. But instead, HE seduced me! *NEW PROLOGUE IS FINALLY POSTED*


Love Lessons  
Prologue

* * *

Summary: How can I be so stupid! All I had to do was help her seduce _that_ GUY. But instead, HE seduced me!

Disclaimer: I, just like all the aspiring authors in , do not own Gakuen Alice. Gakuen Alice and all its characters belong to Higuchi Tachibana. This story though, is mine and mine alone. :D

* * *

_**Tokyo Entertainment!  
Continuation of cover story…**_

**The most sought for bachelor, Natsume Hyuuga, has just ended his concert tour last night in Tokyo! Sadly or luckily for the ladies (it really **

**depends on how you look at it), he, unlike David Archuleta, did not stumble upon his **_**destined one **_**as he looked across the stage towards his **

**sea of fan girls. But it looks like Luna Koizumi from the Koizumi Industries****© is making her move. Koizumi offered Hyuuga to model the **

**Koizumi clothing line and the Koizumis would sponsor for the whole concert in return. Talk about desperate. The Hyuugas were rumored to **

**accept this offer, but who knows? We ladies are going to have to wait for the catwalk to feature our dear Natsume-sama. **

**-----**

**The I-AM-A-PAPARAZZI CONTEST!**

**To all those fan girls of Hyuuga-sama who don't have enough money to buy yourself a ticket to any of his concerts, get ready to thank **_**Tokyo **_

_**E!,**_** because we're giving you a chance to get 2 tickets for FREE! All you have to do is do what paparazzi do best! Taking pictures of **

**celebrities and making them seem even worse! All you have to do is take a picture of blunders caused by any fan girl (like Luna Koizumi for **

**example) in a desperate attempt to catch Hyuuga-sama's attention and send it to us via e-mail, snail mail, or any other 'mail' you know.**

****Rules for this contest will be posted on our website. **  
www. tokyo_entertainment .com/desperate attempts/rules/**

**This promo goes on until January 31, 2XXX**

**Hurry! You only have THREE months to submit your photos! Grab your cameras now!**

**

* * *

**

"They can't do this to me! Also, I most certainly am not desperate!" an exasperated Luna shouted across the lavishly furnished room.

"The Hyuugas _did_ agree to my offer! How dare they write bull about me! "

"Calm down Miss Koizumi. Why don't you sit down and have some tea? "a trusted maid suggested. "It would be easier to think about your problems when you're much more composed."

"I can't dally and have some tea! I have to avenge myself! I have to sue them!" Luna cried hysterically.

"Please don't resort to suing, Miss." The maid pleaded.

"Then what else is there to do? Blackmail them? If that's the case, I'd better call Imai then." A creepy laugh replaced her hysterical cry as she picked her phone up and dialed away.

"Th-that's not what I meant Miss Koizumi." The maid wrestled the phone from Luna's grasp. "Why don't you just hire someone to help you strengthen your affairs with Hyuuga-sama?"

"Strengthen our affairs? As in our _love_?"

"Yes, Miss Koizumi. Hiring someone to do the job for you would be better than devising your own schemes then see them fail in the process."

That suggestion seemed to catch her attention because she finally decided to shut up about the suing thing. She was finally listening to something that made sense.

"But won't that make me look even more desperate?" She was starting to wail again.

"No, Miss, it won't. Hiring an expert might actually help prevent all the rumors about you. Like the rumor of you using the Koizumi Industries to get to Hyuuga-sama. People won't bother you because they'd think hiring someone would be, somehow, much more civil."

The lowly woman's words finally started sinking into her head. Hiring someone might actually be for the better. It'd also be way easier to have someone to blame rather than yourself when your schemes for affection don't work out.

"You have your point there…" Luna looked at her trusted, old maid straight in the eye. "Well, by all means, go and find me this _someone_."

With all that said, Luna strutted out of the room ready to find her very own love guru. But of course, just like the rest of us, she also had to go through what many of us consider our earthly hell, _school_.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Luna Koizumi, huh?"

"Yes, Sakura-san," a crowd of freshmen girls were gathering around a brunette, "We want you to help us get rid of Koizumi. We'd pay for your services, no matter what the price is."

"But isn't this Koizumi woman like a big shot in the fashion industry? I'm very sorry, but I don't think I can help you with that," the brunette said while starting to make her way through the protesters.

"Well, yes, she _is_ a big shot, but we really need your help, Mikan-san! We heard you got two Hollywood stars together! For free too! " The freshmen protested even louder.

"Well, that's not true. Besides, I can't handl-"

"Please, Mikan-san! We're begging you!" A freshman pleaded even before the brunette could finish her sentence.

"Please help us!"

"We don't want Koizumi's evil clutches over Hyuuga-sama!" One freshman even started grabbing Mikan's leg and just wouldn't let go.

"Pleas-"

...

"Omigawd! Is that Koizumi?!" Another freshman shouted, though she sounds alarmed now, as if she wasn't begging her ass of just for _Hyuuga-sama_ just a little while ago.

"Ohmyeffingawd! It is Koizumi! And she's heading our way!"

"Take cover, everybody!" And with that last statement, every single freshman cleared the brunette's path and headed for school looking as innocent as ever.

As all the freshmen disappeared, only one person was left in the middle of all this uproar- Mikan. As the brunette was starting to comprehend the situation she was in, she started striding her way to school, but looks like Luna wasn't going to let go of her prey just like that. Luna ran after her and blocked her way with her 3 inch stilettos. Poor girl.

"So, I heard you were trying to go against a _Koizumi Woman_." Luna pointed accusingly at Mikan.

"Hmmm? Me?" Mikan asked pointing at herself with a trembling finger.

"Yes, you." Luna was smirking now. Boy, oh boy was Mikan going to have it.

----------

_And this is where it all started. This is the friggin reason why I'm working as a guru. And am known by the whole Japan as Koizumi's best scheme yet to win over Hyuuga's affection._ _Nice, real nice._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yey!! I finally finished the prologue!! And it's all thanks to sweetmint_ruu and XxblackwingsxX! I know the prologue isn't that good and polished as I promised, but I just posted it anyway just to see what you, readers, think about my new prologue. Well, after all the criticism I will receive, I will revise parts of the prologue and 'polish' it:D lol. And another reason why I posted the chapter already is because some people were asking me to post it already. Well, sorry it took so long. But thanks anyway.

See you in the nxt chapter:D and HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!  
simplicity's control


End file.
